Tattoo machines have been in use for many years. A tattoo machine typically has a reciprocating needle that moves up and down within a tubular structure, carrying ink into the skin of an individual in the process. The reciprocating needle typically punctures the skin at a high rate. The needles are installed in the machine and dipped in ink, which is sucked up through the machine's tube system. Then, the tattoo machine induces an up-and-down motion of the needle to puncture the top layer of the skin and drive insoluble particles of ink into the dermal layer of skin.
Mechanically speaking, conventional tattoo machines typically comprise either a coil tattoo machine or a rotary tattoo machine. Coil tattoo machines are more widely used currently due to their relative availability and relatively lower cost. A coil tattoo machine employs an electromagnetic circuit to move the needle grouping up and down. Differentiations and variants can be found in a wide array, ranging from single coiled machines to triple coiled machines. Generally, the coil tattoo employs one or more DC coils and spring point(s) that induce the linear up and down motion of a bar that is coupled to the needle. Coil tattoo machines typically allow some “give” in the needle (i.e., absorb some of the force resulting when the needle impacts the skin), inhibiting blowout that is caused when the needle extends too far into or beyond the dermal layer of skin. However, coil tattoo machines are generally relatively heavy and more difficult to maneuver during use. In addition, the electromagnetic switching of coil type tattoo machines generates a significant amount of noise, which can turn off first-time customers who may already be hesitant about getting a tattoo. Further, coil tattoo machines can be used as either a liner or a shader, but not both, since shaders generally have thicker barrels and typically need heavier coils to produce the extra power needed to drive the ink into the skin, while liners typically have thinner barrels and lighter coils for extra comfort.
A conventional rotary tattoo machine uses an electric motor with a rotatable shaft that is coupled with the needle to drive the needle in the reciprocating up and down motion. Rotary tattoo machines can offer several advantages to the coil machines in that a rotary tattoo machine is typically lighter weight, substantially less noisy, and can be used as either a liner or a shader. However, the rotary tattoo machines typically do not allow the needle to “give” (i.e., absorb some of the impact force between the needle and the skin) when the machine is pushed too hard against the skin, which can result in blowout when the needle pierces too far into or beyond the dermal layer of skin.
In view of the shortcomings in conventional tattoo machines, it would be advantageous to provide a tattoo machine which is relatively quieter, lighter and more versatile as well as capable of providing “give” in the needle to reduce or even eliminate blowout.